Hangover
by Valenka
Summary: After a failed solo heist Ezekiel gets drunk and stumbles into the wrong bedroom. Yeah, I suck at summaries. (this is all consensual)


**This is my first Librarians fanfic so I hope you all like it.**

 **English isn't my first language.**

 **XXXX**

Work Text:

It was two-thirty-seven in the morning when Ezekiel Jones stumbled back into The Library via the back door from Paris. He was Ezekiel Jones, he never messed up but that was exactly what had happened, the Aussie had gotten too cocky and tripped the alarm – Flynn had already told him it wasn't a good idea to burn through glass around certain sensors – in seconds every guard in the Louvre had been on his tail, the young thief had only just got out unseen. He could have kicked himself.

Somehow he'd found an English style pub that he'd not cared enough to get the name of and promptly gotten drunk, at first the dark-haired man hadn't intended to drink so much but that was what had happened. That was how he found himself stumbling up the stairs of the annex to the room he'd claimed as his own at two-thirty-seven in the morning; fortunately Stone hadn't been there writing under his assumed name as usual. He tripped a couple of times as he clambered up the stairs but made it to his room without injury and into bed after pulling his shoes off; he'd not even bothered with turning the light on. There was just one problem; it wasn't his bedroom.

"Em, Mister Jones?" Jenkins' voice drifted through the dark. "I think you're in the wrong room."

In his drunken state Ezekiel had wandered into Jenkins' bedroom and hadn't even noticed – it should have been impossible for the thief to just stumble across it without the former Knight wanting him to but the Librarians never ceased to amaze, _rather annoyingly_ Jenkins' mind thought – how had he not noticed?

"Not." Said Ezekiel with defiance as well as sleepily.

"... Maybe it was here yesterday or even last night before you went to rob the Louvre -" Yes, Jenkins knew about that. "- but with the Library continuing to shift this is _not_ where your room is any longer."

The drunk Australian held a finger up to his lips, his face illuminated ever so slightly by light coming from under the door. He really didn't seem to care he was in bed with Jenkins.

"Shhh." Without warning he tilted his head up and kissed Jenkins' cheek. "Night."

The next thing the older man knew Ezekiel had fallen asleep letting out soft little snores, head rested on Jenkins' left shoulder and a hand on his chest. All the Caretaker could do was stay very, _very_ , still while he tried to figure out how to react, after a moment or two he decided it would be best to get out of bed and go sleep somewhere else; the Library had a plethora of rooms to choose from. However, when Jenkins threw off his Dublin green silk sheets and attempted to rise from the bed a hand gripped onto the bottom of his striped pyjama shirt tightly; he paused.

"Don't leave... I'm frightened." Said Ezekiel in a half-asleep tone, he probably wasn't aware he'd said it.

It wasn't lost on the immortal that Jones was haunted – by exactly what he didn't know – and it wasn't much of a stretch to believe he suffered from nightmares.

"Please?" Said the sleepy voice again.

Jenkins just wanted to say _no_ and leave, or better yet kick Ezekiel out of his bed and go back to sleep but the part of him that was Galahad, the part that was noble and caring wanted to protect and that was how he found himself settling back down in the bed. Instinctively Ezekiel cuddled back into the older man's chest.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd woken up with a man in his arms.

XXXX

The next morning Jenkins woke up to something strange, in his sleepy state he couldn't quite figure out what was different but he knew he liked it. He always woke up the same way; opened his eyes to see the plain ceiling, yawned, stretched and then hoped in the shower to deal with his morning wood... _wait!_ Hazel-green eyes flew open and darted down to see the covers had been pulled back and the head of Ezekiel Jones bobbing up and down; Jenkins swallowed audibly. His white and blue striped pyjamas had been awkwardly pulled down giving the younger man access, he couldn't help but let out a deep moan. The former Knight was pleased to say he'd had a _lot_ of sex in his lifetime but waking up to a blowjob was indeed rare, Ezekiel suddenly pulled off with an audible _pop_ and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I wondered when you'd wake up. You know, I must say for a guy your age you're virile." Was Jones chuckling?

 _A perk of immortality_ thought Jenkins.

"Why?"

Ezekiel was smart enough to understand that question, that Jenkins was a lot, _a lot_ , older than himself. The boy was gorgeous – yes, Jenkins had certainly noticed – so why was Ezekiel Jones between his legs with his lips glistening with his pre-cum?

"I have a hangover- " He began as though it were simple. " -and sex makes me feel better." _So I'm just the closest cock_ thought older man. "Oh, and you're a total silver fox." Ezekiel finished truthfully.

Silver fox? Jenkins could work with that. Jones gave him one more strong suck with a smile and a deep hum that vibrated all the way through Jenkins before pulling off, tugging his striped pyjama pants down and crawling up the older man to straddle him. It was then that the older man finally realised Ezekiel was completely naked and hard, he wasn't as long as Jenkins but he was just as thick. One hand slid up Jones' firm thigh while the other wiped away the small pearl of pre-cum that had gathered on the head, Jenkins brought the hand up to his lips and licked it clean.

"Well look at you being all sexy." Teased Ezekiel.

"I try."

Ezekiel laughed and leaned down to kiss the older man, Jenkins tasted of last nights toothpaste while he probably tasted like fowl beer; if he did the older man didn't seem to care he just continued to map out the younger man's mouth as though it would magically vanish. The whole time Jones had his talented fingers hard at word unbuttoning Jenkins' shirt, eventually it came loose and he unceremoniously pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

"When did you take your clothes off?"

Jenkins found himself asking once the kiss broke and Ezekiel admired the man beneath him; his shoulders were broad and his chest had a light spattering of grey hair coating it. True, Jenkins wasn't the most muscular man in the world or even the thinnest but he was in great shape for a man his age, body still firm and toned in all the areas that counted; maybe he wouldn't win Mister Universe but he was certainly attractive and handsome.

"About three seconds after I woke up and realised you were hard."

Ezekiel was grinning ear-to-ear now and couldn't help but lean back down to kiss the Caretaker again; Jenkins' hands came up to cup his backside and the a singled finger drifted to his entrance.

"I thought you'd know what you were doing, Jenkins. Years of practice." Jones wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Mister Jones, I have _many_ talents." The older man said as he slipped a singled finger into Ezekiel.

"Mister Jones huh? I like that."

Jenkins worked him open one finger at a time, slow and with torment that had Ezekiel whimpering and moaning while his other hand teased the thief's skin and nipples. Ezekiel gasped when Jenkins found his prostate.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me!" It was a demand but somehow a plea as well.

Those words in that accent surged through Jenkins like a current and went straight to his hard member.

"You don't give me orders."

He told the thief in a deep voice and then suddenly – faster and with more strength than a man his age should have possessed – Jenkins flipped them crashing Ezekiel into the mattress. He pulled Ezekiel's legs up over his shoulders and slammed into him. No warning, no nothing, just filled the younger man to the hilt hitting his prostate on the first try; Ezekiel gasped out in pleasure. Jenkins was rather a lot larger than Ezekiel and caused a stretch in him that had mews and whimpers pouring from his lips. This wasn't about devotion or care, they weren't making love, it was raw needy fucking. Jenkins didn't relent, his thrusts were hard and fast and deep and...

"Oh God!"

The Aussie's hands grabbed hold of Jenkins' head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues fighting a battle that the former Knight quickly won, long piano like fingers ran through white hair. _Damn it's just as soft and full as I thought_. Jenkins thrust out and back in with force, it was amazing but he just wasn't close for Jones' liking and so flipped them back to straddle the elder man, it didn't have anything near the strength Jenkins had used – which had actually rather turned Ezekiel on – but it got the job done. With a hint of desperation Ezekiel slammed down on Jenkins' erection, impaling himself. Another moan, another series of needy pants and his head fell back while eyes fluttered closed.

Jenkins couldn't help but gaze up at the Aussie moaning above him – _God he's perfect._ lean smooth body, hairless chest and firm thighs. Sharp little hips that Jenkins couldn't help but reach out and grab, fingers digging into the flesh so hard it would bruise - oh Jenkins liked the idea of that – and dragged him down. He was close, Jenkins could tell so took Ezekiel in hand with a firm grip, gentle strokes at first but the rhythm soon flourished into something faster, thumb swiping over the head, each time Ezekiel rewarded him with a jerk of his hips, each time Ezekiel cried out his name with rapturous pleasure and a groan full of rhapsody. The rising pleasure built and built and built until he suddenly tumbled over the cliff and into euphoria.

"Galahad!"

Ezekiel knew he preferred Jenkins but somehow it had just seemed right. He had to grip onto Jenkins' shoulders just to stay upright as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open in a silent _oh God_ , his whole body clenched forcing Jenkins over the edge as well into the euphoric depths. Suddenly Ezekiel couldn't take it any longer and collapsed on top of his older lover. They just panted for a long time unspeaking and then...

"That... was... amazing."

Jenkins chuckled at Ezekiel's words.

"I'll take the complement."

"My headache is gone."

Again Jenkins chuckled.

XXXX

Another day, another completely successful mission for the three Librarians and their Guardian; almost completely successful anyway. Yes, they had the winged shoes of Hermes but Ezekiel had managed to catch a blade, nothing life threatening but still an annoyance. They crashed through the back door, Cassandra almost flooring Jenkins while Stone grabbed the first aid kit from behind Eve's/Flynn's desk.

"Ezekiel, how you doing?" Eve asked with concern before grabbing the edge of his bloody grey t-shirt and lifting it up to get a look at the reasonably deep cut only to find dark purple bruises; small and round like a tear. "How did you get these?" She sounded very motherly all of a sudden.

Ezekiel just smirked.

"Jenkins you wanna tell her? I'll be in your room."

All eyes turned to the immortal leaving Ezekiel free to grab the first aid kit from Stone and wander off to Jenkins' bedroom with a smirk.

"Jenkins?" Eve crossed her arms and raised a single shaped eyebrow.

"... Excuse me, someone should help stitch him up." Without another word he darted out of the main room, it was fleeing but Jenkins would never admit to that.

Cassandra, Jake and Eve stood there for a moment in absolute silence until finally Stone spoke.

"Jenkins and Ezekiel?"


End file.
